


If You Love Me Let Me Go

by Kittys_yay



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, Written mostly as a vent.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittys_yay/pseuds/Kittys_yay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he was, was absolute trash. Lesser than less and once he was gone… Patrick could finally be free.<br/>After all, if he loved him he should let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Love Me Let Me Go

“YOU EMBARRASS ME.”

Pete closed his eyes tightly. 

“You embarrass me,” he mumbled.

He remembered clearly how earlier today, Patrick had spoken those very same words to him.

He was an embarrassment. He embarrassed Patrick.

It’s not that he meant to! Honest! He just… did things without thinking about the consequences and he’d always regret it but he could never ever take it back.

And now… all he had was the sweet, sweet embrace of death.

He opened his eyes and they drifted downwards to the pill bottle in his hand. He turned it over and read the label.

He wished it was full but it was near empty. The only way he’d be able to off himself with this is if he took other medications that would hopefully conflict.

Well. He wasn’t sitting here in his bedroom staring at the bottle for nothing.

His eyes drifted to the 3 other pill bottles on the night stand. He had come prepared.

“You”

He twisted the cap off the bottle in his hand. Probably about 23 pills left. He didn’t know he hadn’t counted.

He poured the pills into his hand and then took them all. At first it was difficult it felt like he was choking on them. His body gagged but he got them all down.

All 23.

“Embarrass”

3 more pill bottles left. One by one he twisted the caps off and swallowed them all. 

This was going to work. He knew it. He could feel it.

“Me.”

It was better this way. Pete was an embarrassment. All he ever did was embarrass Patrick.

He wasn’t good enough to be Patrick’s friend. He wasn’t good enough to even breathe the same air.

All he was, was absolute trash. Lesser than less and once he was gone… Patrick could finally be free.

 

After all, if he loved him he should let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a vent for my feelings. Sorry if it's not that great kinda written really quickly and like I said it was more of a vent of my feelings and I figured that even if it's a vent you guys should still get to read it.
> 
> If you like it, comment on why you liked it. If you didn't, comment on why you didn't. It really helps me ya know?


End file.
